the sister of a diplomat
by me heart aido
Summary: allison the sister of the usa diplomat moves to japan with her brother she enrolls into ouran and eventually will develop a crush on one of the hosts be warned this contains lots of humor also this is first fanfic so please read the summary sucks
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own ouran host club cause I just don't. I only own my oc's and the plot that I came up with in the doctor's office. Yay daydreaming! And if u are wondering how this Is a fanfic it is but before she goes to ouran so its basically a background or prologue. And this is my first one so please do not kill me!

Chapter one: my dreams are really wierd

Hi my name is Allison Jamison I am 15 years old and way to hyper for my own good. You may be wondering who the heck I am well its quite easy really. My brother Alexander (aka Alex or to me he who has a way to big ego) Jamison is the diplomat from the united states. Right now I am sitting on a airport bench waiting for our flight to Japan. I am attempting to read a book (harry potter 7) but its kind of hard to do that when there are three news channels here broadcasting my brother while he is making a speech. That is not the only reason its hard to concentrate though, I am surrounded by security to make sure I don't get tackled and mobbed by the media. I don't have anything against them though its just that right now at least three of them are in my personal bubble and it is annoying me to the point were I am twitching and if you know me when I am twitching you stop whatever you are doing that's annoying me so I don't kill you. You might also be wondering why I am going to Japan with my brother and not staying here in my home state of Nebraska. My brother is my legal guardian and has been since I was ten. When our parents died in a car crash my brother was in his first year of college and so I went to stay with my aunt and uncle and my three cousins, I was only five at the time. So since Alex doesn't want to leave me alone because A) if he did that I would probably be mobbed by the media every time I left the house. B) we would miss each other too much, C) I have always wanted to go to Japan, and D) he is a overprotective brother (when I say overprotective I mean when this guy asked me to a dance last year Alex had a background check done on him and only let me go with him if I had two body guards with me).

"flight 267 to Japan now boarding, flight 267 now boarding." A woman's voice said over the intercom. I stand up and put my book in my bag , which I just realized is slightly humongous, I walk over to the doors to the plane and wait for my brother to shut his mouth up. finally he walks over he grabs my shoulders (**kind of like what the twins do to haruhi I don't know how to explain it**). We walk onto the plane and to our seats in first class. Alex walks to his seat and pulls out his laptop as he talks to four of his assistants to go over the schedule once we land in Japan 13 hours from now. Gawd I don't think I can sit still for that long I will probably just end up annoying Henry like I usually do when I get bored which happens every day. See out of all of my bodyguards there are four that are like my best friends. Henry who I love to annoy because his reactions are hilarious, then William who I call Bill or my favorite Billy bob he is like a class clown and makes me happy. Then Robert whom I have affectionately called Bobert he actually helps me take care of my pets, which I have five but we will get into that later, and he taught me how to cook. The last one is Amelia she is like a big sister to me; she listens to my problems and occasionally has to whack some since into me with my pillow and her name is taco while mine is burrito. I will explain why later. I walk over to my seat by the window and pull out my portable dvd player and put in Van Helsing (which is my favorite movie) about an hour into the movie I am asleep.

*in my dream*

I'm in a room that's is made entirely out of sweets me being the sweetaholic I am run over to the sofa and start eating it I do that for about 5 minutes when I hear a noise I look up and I see Dracula standing over me. Dracula bends over me and says " I need your sweets." Me being the idiot I am says "no its my chocolate go find your own." And I happily continue to eat my chocolate. Dracula is now very pissed at me and is about to attack me and steal my chocolate when I hear a gun shot. I glance at the door and see van helsing , Anya( or whatever her name is from van helsing) and the little friar dude standing in the doorway. I don't care so I start eating my chocolate sofa again. A huge fight starts and a werewolf comes out of no where and tries to steal my sofa from me and we end up in a tug of war match while van helsing is fighting Dracula. The werewolf wins the tug of war match and I'm flung backwards and then I wake up.

*after dream*

I woke up and noticed that Henry, Billy bob, bobert and Taco are staring at me along with Alexander and most of our people on that plane. I am getting ticked off with all of these staring eyes.

"What! What are you people looking at!" I yell at them my eye now twitching. No one answered and just continued staring at me.

"We are staring at you because you were talking in your sleep saying 'no its my chocolate sofa go away Dracula' and some other non sense bout chocolate." My brother says with a sigh as he goes back to his conversation. Everyone else goes back to what they were doing and I just sit back in my chair and look at my watch "whoopee only nine more hours before all hell breaks lose" I mutter to myself as I pick up another dvd and think about what is gonna happen when we land.

*nine hours later*

"We wil be landing in ten minutes please put your seat belts back on. And we hope you enjoyed your flight." The same woman's voice says on the intercom. I buckle up again and we land. I walk over to my brother who looks out his window as he stands up I look with him and see so many reporters it is not funny. He stands up and puts his hands on my shoulders he glances at Henry William Robert and Amelia.

"I need your four to make sure that Alli here gets to her limo in one piece and is not mobbed by the flash happy weirdo's okay."* they all nod as we walk to the door it opens and we walk down the steps when we reach the bottom that's when the body guards and airport security took over. Henry grabbed my arm while William Robert and Amelia kept the reporters away from me. We got to the limo William opens the door for me and I get inside along with the rest of them. once inside the safety of the limo all four of them sighed and slumped in there seats.

"its official no matter how many times I do that it never gets easier you agree Billy?" Amelia asked as she grabbed a magazine and began to read it.

"yep I have been doin' this for three yeas and it never gets easier." Bill said with a nod. I noticed that Henry and Robert had not said anything yet which is weird because we can never get Robert to shut up. Then I noticed that little bobert was sleeping.

"Hey Henry were are we gonna be staying?" I asked him as I tried to cover a yawn and failed.

"We are staying at the U.S embassy as we do whenever we leave the country." He said as he looked at his paper in his lap.

"So what are we gonna do tomorrow?" I asked as I stretched. Henry only smirked, "you young lady are going to school tomorrow." Okay that woke me up, I thought as I was in mid stretch.

"Say what!"

"Yep you are going to school"

"Ugh fine which school?"

"Ouran academy." He said smirking more.

"Now when you say academy that means private, right?" she asked as she eyed him. He nodded.

"Which means uniforms" he nods yet again. Right about now I am hyperventilating.

"Which means skirts and dresses?" He nods. Okay definitely hyperventilating now. Amelia being the angel she is grabs a paper bag and hands it to me. I began to breathe into the bag as she tries to comfort me.

"It will be okay, it can't be that bad right." She soothes as I begin to calm down .

"Yeah it cant be that bad maybe your right taco." I say trying to reassure myself as well.

"Okay Henry I know that my brother would not let me go to school without one of you so which one is coming with me?" I ask now that I have calmed down. Amelia then squeals and hugs me.

"That would be me my little burrito." We both squeal and start talking about tomorrow.

"Just remember Amelia to not try to kill anyone if they bump into her like last time alright?" Henry says glaring at Amelia.

"That was only one time and he didn't even stop to apologize." She huffed while crossing her arms.

"Yes but that boy was in the hospital for two weeks." He stated. She just waves her hand telling him it will be fine.

*at the embassy*

I just got up to my room and dang it was big1 like my whole room back home could fit in here twice that's how big it was. I look around and take everything in the walls are a very pretty purple so is the bed and there are six fuzzy carpets. I walk over to my bed and plop on it and look at the ceiling.

Holy.

Many cuss words.

There is a chandelier in my room and it is freakin huge! While I was marveling at the sheer size of the light fixture I hear a knock on my door.

"Come in!" I called one of the maids here came in and said "this is your school uniform miss." She said while placing the box next to me on the bed. She then left.

"Thanks!" I called after her. I rolled over onto my stomach and opened the box and stare down at the uniform in horror.

NO!

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I scream and there is a lot of banging and grunting noises coming to my room. The door is flung open by Robert with William and Henry and Amelia behind him.

"Alli what's wrong!" William asked in his deep creepy voice. They see me on the other side of the room which is quite an accomplishment to do in a matter of seconds considering the size of the room. I was pointing to the box on my bed that had my uniform on it. They walked over to it and looked into it. I saw them all visibly shudder at what they saw well except Henry he never shows any emotion at all.

"So what's the problem?" he asked.

"It's yellow." I stated as I was still on the other side of the room.

"So?"

"It's also poofy"

"And what is your point Alli."

"I will not wear that… thing!" I screeched as I pointed to the uniform.

"Yes you will."

"No"

"Yes"

"Nope!"

"You will wear the uniform."

"I will only wear it if Amelia wears it with me!" I stated. Hey if I'm going down she's going down with me.

"Fine! Amelia you will have to wear the uniform as well." Henry said turning to face Taco.

"What why!?" she yells glaring at him. Five seconds later she shudders and slumps "fine I will wear the 'effing uniform." She said in defeat so I'm guessing he glared at her.

"Yay! taco will suffer with me!" I squeal as I hug her, again big feat there because I was on the other side of the room two seconds ago.

"okay ,okay yes I will suffer with you now release me you little monkey and go to bed we have to be at your school early." Amelia stated as she tried to get out of the death grip.

"what why early?" I whine while not lessoning my grip.

"so we don't get lost the first day."

"oh okay then nighty night taco, billy bob , bobert and Henry!" I yelled as I shoved them out my door.

"night taco/Alli!" they all yelled back. I slammed the door and sunk to the floor and crawled to my bed and climbed in. I sighed and stared at the chandelier again.

"tomorrow is gonna suck big time." I said to myself as I then fell asleep.

**YAY MY FIRST CHAPTER TO MY FIRST FAN FIC IS DONE! Happy dance!**

**Okay the flash happy weirdos I said like way up there somewhere was referring to the cameras and newspeople. **

**Now down to business you see that button down there click it you know you want to**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : I own zilch, zero nada NOTHING! Except my oc's

Chapter 2: the day the world went pink

BRINNNNG!

"Ugh" I groaned as I turned over grabbed my god forsaken alarm clock and through it at the wall. I turned over pleased with my work and tried to fall back to sleep when…BRINNNNG. I opened my eyes stood up and walked over to the wall, I looked down at the clock in shock and pure hatred towards the worlds worst invention. I stood there for a while until BRINNNNG it went off again.

"How did you not die?!" I yelled as I grabbed a shoe and started hitting the clock till it stopped ringing. I stood up smiled an evil smile at the clock and walked to my bathroom were I would put on the uniform *gulp*. I opened the box once I was in there and made a point to not look in the mirror while I was in the monstrosity. I walked out of the bathroom when in comes Amelia in her uniform she looks in the mirror and twirls around. I have to admit she can pull it off I mean anything looks good on her even this yellow duck suit.

"Come on Alli you have to admit they look okay once they were out of the box." She points out in her way to happy in the morning way that I am seriously tempted to punch her in the nose to just turn off the peppyness. Oh and if you have not realized this yet I am NOT a morning person.

"Amelia do the world a favor and shut up!"I yelled finally pissed off.

"Well someone is not a morning person." Amelia says as she points out the obvious.

"Come on you are the one who said we had to be there early weren't you, so lets go."

"Not until you look in the mirror." Amelia says while blocking the door. Even though she is really tiny she can be intimidating when she wants to.

"…fine." I finally give in and look in the mirror for five seconds. I turn around and glare at her

"I look like a fricking deformed banana!" I yell at her.

"Well now that that is done we shall leave, my precious burrito."

"Oh you know me so well taco." I replied as we locked arms and marched out of my room down the stairs and to the waiting limo.

**OUTSIDETHE SCOOLOUTSIDETHESCHOOLOUTSIDETHESCHOOLOUTSIDETHESCHOOL**

Our limo stopped right at the gates of the school. We got out and as my jaw dropped and I started to twitch Amelia squealed with delight.

"oh my god! Look at it Alli don't you just love it look at it, I said look at it!" Amelia squealed as she spun around.

"Amelia?"

"Yes?"

"Do you see what I see?"

"Yes?"

"What do you see?"

"An awesomely huge pink school, what do you see my sweet little burrito?"

"My own personal hell sent to torture me until I go insane."

"Gasp why is that burittokins?"

"A) it is a school. B) It is pink,"

"Yes, yes go on."

"And finally c) everyone is staring at us" I finished in a monotone dead pan voice.

"That's not true burrito." Amelia says shaking her head left to right.

"Oh really enlighten me then taco." I said now twitching my left eye.

"They are not staring at us," she said pointing from me to her, "they are staring at you." she stops now pointing at me only. I glared at her and shoved her finger out of my face.

"Thanks for pointing that out taco now lets go so we won't be late shall we." I said while glaring and going in the direction I thought the office was in.

"Um Allison, the office is that way." Amelia said pointing in the other direction I stomped past her grabbed her by the arm and went to the office.

**AFTERSCHOOLAFTERSCHOOLAFTERSCHOOLAFTERSCHOOL**

How the hell do you not get lost in this school here we were thirty minutes after school and we somehow got lost trying to find the exit to this humungous were outside a music room apparently it was the third one.

"Look Amelia it sounds like people are in there we are already running late so how about we ask them how to get out of this hell hole." I suggested for the billionth time because apparently we had been going in circles around this area.

"Fine."Amelia finally gave in. we walked over to the doors I grabbed one handle and Amelia grabbed the other one. We opened the doors and what we saw we were not expecting at all.

"Welcome my dear princesses." some dude said when I looked up I saw that the guy who said that was extremely close to me and kissing my hand and that's when all HELL broke out. Amelia totally flipped out. She kicked the guy in the shins and then tackled him saying "nobody touches my burrito!" I take a step back knowing this will not end well. While backing up I bump into someone. I turned around and saw this really tall guy with glasses holding a notebook. He looked down at me smirked and said

"I'm not saying this isn't entertaining or anything but will you please call off your attack dog miss Jamison?" the nerd said.

"Fine I guess and it was just getting good, OI! AMELIA I THINK HES HAD ENOUGH!" Amelia looked up from were she was pulverizing the dumb blonde smiled and skipped over to were I was. The blonde dude got off the ground he then went over to this corner were he started to grow mushrooms. WHAT THE HECK?

"Um why is he in the corner and how the hell is he growing mushrooms?" I asked making sure I was not seeing things. Then these two red heads come over and put there arms on my shoulders

"Well milord does that almost every day right karuo?"

"Oh so true hikaru."

"You might want to not touch me," I said as I ducked under their arms.

"Ah, why?" they both said in a whiney voice.

"Because I don't think that tall dude can hold Amelia back any longer." I stated as I pointed to where a really tall guy was holding Amelia back by her collar and little blonde kid was n his shoulders asking if she wanted cake. They then put there hands up in surrender and backed away looking terrified.

"so now that that's settled can one of you tell us how to get out of here?" I asked. Then brown haired kid who looked like a girl wearing a guys uniform came up.

"I'll show you I'm leaving anyway, my names haruhi by the way."

"Allison Jamison and the one being restrained is Amelia gint." I said pointing to Amelia and my self.

"Cool ready to go?"

"Yep hold on. AMELIA GET OVER HERE OR I'M TELLING Henry THAT YOU SENT ANOTHER KID INTO A DEPRESSION AGAIN!"

"AH! I'm coming don't do it he will go all devil on me again." She said pleading as she held onto my leg with anime tears.

"I was lying gawd."

"Yay I won't go to hell and back."

"uh huh good for you now we are holding haruhi back so lets go before my brother freaks and sends the police after us."

"Okie dokie."She saluted me as we followed haruhi. I was thinking to myself about how right I was about today not being normal.

**YES I AM DONE WITH CAPTER TWO PLEASE PRESS THE BUTTON YOU KNOW YOU WANT TOO! **


End file.
